A Happy End for a Dragon
by MssChief
Summary: A sort of sequel to "Once upon a Magic What?" Completely Swanqueen but Maleficent centred specially her friendship with Regina. Maleficent gets a new more rewarding job; Ruby and Cora open a business together and Emma decides play cupid and find the dragon a soulmate.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** keeping in mind that plagiarism is the greatest form of flattery... I do not own OUAT, or anything Disney, I do not profit in any way or form (it's swanqueen for the sake of swanqueen). I own nothing so please do not bother to sue.

Warnings for language and maybe some indecency.

 **Author's Note:** Totally and completely off cannon

This is a sort of sequel to "Once Upon a Magic What?!" but can be read as a stand alone. This is a bit Maleficent centric, **but it is swanqueen all the way** (OTP people). Regina and Mal however have a deep friendship and, Regina, Ruby and Cora will open a business together! Aren't you excited? Regina is not...

 **Main pairings:** Swanqueen; Cora/Rumple; Ruby/Belle; Hook/Tinkerbelle; Grumpy/Nova; Snow/Charming and a few surprises...

 **Author's (serious) Note:** This work does not mean any disrespect for anyone that identifies as Therian\otherkin\mythkin.

 _ **A**_ _ **H**_ _ **appy**_ _ **E**_ _ **nding for a Dragon**_

Regina woke up tangled in pale limbs and blond hair. "Do you really have to go?"came the whined question, Her saviour was kind of cute when she was insecure. Smiling she said "We both have work to do Miss Swan, not to mention a son that needs breakfast...besides I shouldn't run late, dragons are not early risers and I need to talk to Mal before she comes here in the afternoon to get the project ready"

She knew Emma was still stubbornly jealous of Maleficent, despite her best assurances, so she made a point of scheduling her meetings with the dragon just before lunch or at her home office in the evenings Emma was off shift, so the blond could see for herself that nothing was ever going to happen. She was thankful that Maleficent respected their relationship abstaining herself from comments or teasing remarks (in front of Emma) that she knew she was just dying to make. Anyway, she more than compensated by in all good nature mocking Regina when they were alone.

Emma sighed and Regina admonished "Oh don't be like that dear... You know you are my true love" but Emma just held her closer "I know, I know.. it's just you guys have a history and she is annoyingly single" she could feel the brunette's body shaking with laughter "Who knows maybe Mal will find someone some day. know I did. Besides, right now she is focusing on her relationship with Lily." the former queen said, while running her fingers through blond tresses and with a quick peck on her lips "Now, up Miss Swan!". She didn't notice the light bulb going off on her wife's head. Emma had a sudden revelation... She was in the happy-end-business after all, she just needed to get the dragon a happy end of her own.

Regina arrived just in the nick of time to meet Maleficent at the town hall. The woman was wearing her signature dress suit with big diva sunglasses "Why on earth did you insist in this ungodly hour I don't know" Regina smiled at her friend "Whats the matter dear? don't tell me you don't rise and shine" she chided, Maleficent just huffed " Darling, you know perfectly well that I don't". Regina just smiled "That is why I am just going to give you the final papers and we can discuss this in the afternoon. I apologize, but with my meeting schedule today, it was the only option"

Maleficent grinned "Oh, I bet the little dragon hater loved it" it's never too early for a biting remark, at least in her opinion, "She is not a dragon hater" Regina rose to the bait with a tinge of warning in her voice making the Dragon concede "Alright, our little super saviour then." suddenly an image of an speedy gonzalez-esque Emma came to mind - the consequences of watching cartoons with her son.

Her smile didn't go unnoticed "Hmm... don't tell me you two did anything at these hours.. Frankly Regina how do you keep up? I mean you could be her grand..." to which Regina quickly snapped "Don't you dare finish that sentence dear." They were both smiling, loving their little fight "besides, you shouldn't be the one to talk about age differences. You have quite a few ahead of me, not to mention on your sleepy little project" they both burst out laughing "I am a dragon. You know perfectly well age is different" to which Regina casually replied " oh hush dear, you don't look a day over a century" the dragon faked a mock-hurt flair and they parted ways.

Emma's day was going slow as always when times where peaceful in Storybrooke. Chase Pongo return to Archie, chase Leroy return to Nova... rinse and repeat. On eventful days there was the odd cat on a tree, return a drunk Hook to Tinkerbelle, or return a drunk Tinkerbelle to Hook, and on special occasions drop both their drunk behinds on the Jolly Roger.

They were a perfect match, they even kept score...these last 2 months Hook was winning 7-4, but then again, Tink had confided in her that she was purposely reducing because they had been talking about maybe starting a family once Tink's tattoo shop _Fairytale Ink_ __took off.

The sheriff went for her mid-morning break to Grannies.

Ruby greeted her with her usual coffee and bear claw "Hi Emms, how busy are you today? I am meeting your mother-in-law in the afternoon, wanna join?" Emma laughed "Oh sure Rubes, why not?" Ruby smiled "We just have to choose a location, both Granny and Belle forbade us to use the facilities for our meeting and I am not comfortable doing it on Rumple's shop" Emma couldn't agree more, she couldn't even imagine how the imp felt about the whole thing.

Then the second brilliant thought of the day came to mind "Hey, you can use one of the back-rooms at the station if you want. There's really nothing going on, the interrogation room is always empty and cells have become more like Grumpy's daycare center when Nova is with the fairies" the werewolf rushed to hug her "Thanks! You're the best!" earning the cryptic reply "Well I think I might need to enlist your help for a little matter of my own, so I need to be able to call in a favor" and the wolf's smile just grew wider, already knowing from Emma's look that whatever it was it would be promising for a bit of fun!

 **T** hey had set everything Ruby brought at the station when Cora arrived at the station "Emma, thank you for providing us with a place to meet today. I had proposed the pawn shop as a last resort, but well, I was having trouble convincing Ruby" Emma laughed and the wolf defended herself " Hey given that he is THE Dark One, our history isn't exactly the best...plus he isn't overjoyed with the idea" Cora simply huffed "Trust me dear, he will come around to it. Specially since he has no other choice" with a grin that made Ruby and Emma share a look, what could be scarier than the the former Dark one? Said Dark One's wife...

They spend hours going over merchandise of all sort and kinds, plus samples of Cora's erotic balms and minor spells with had been pre-approved by Regina. The business was going to start online and the merchandise divided between one of the pawn shop's back-rooms and a small unused bedroom at the inn. They were so immersed in the conversation that neither notice that one of Cora's balms had leaked into a box, as they left the room.

They had been chatting by the coffee machine when Charming entered, ready to relieve his daughter from her shift, he greeted them and went to the back to get changed, when he heard a strange noise coming from the interview room...

Ruby had been explaining their storage problem, since storing everything at the inn made a certain imp uncomfortable that his wife would be regularly going to in a room with the wolf. And to that, Cora could sympathize giving the whole Belle situation. On the other hand, storing everything in the pawnshop made both Regina and Gold uneasy albeit for different reasons.

They had just changed subject and Cora was explaining to Emma the origin of some balms and potions when the heard a shriek from the back and saw Charming racing franticly towards them shouting "AHH! Get your gun! Get your gun! Get your gun!" He was frantic, disheveled and out of breath "Dad what the hell happened?" Emma asked her voice full of concern, but he just panted between ragged breaths "Jumping Jonhsons! Dancing Dildoes!" They all rushed to the interview room when they saw what seemed the Silicon Uprising... They ducked and swatted away the possessed toys until they could see which bottle had spilled over so Cora could stop the madness.

After a quick muttered spell that put everything back to normal, Cora pulled out a notepad and scribbled muttering ... _do not use_ _ **enchanted wood lotion**_ _on silicon..._ And the three burst out laughing, until they collectively recalled they had to tell Regina.

They returned to assure Charming it was over and everything was back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamers and authors notes on the first chapter

 _ **A Happy Ending for a Dragon**_

Back at the mansion, Maleficent had just arrived and was still in the living room exchanging their usual jibes and pleasantries when Henry came down the stairs. "Hi mom! Hi Maleficent! How is Lily?" the dragon had just the hint of a smile at the mention of her daughter's name, "Hello darling" she said in her best solemn tone, which was completely lost on the kid.

Mal and Regina were just back chatting without noticing the sudden change of expression on the boy's face who now looked intently at Maleficent. It was her who noticed first sensing him staring at her. She turned her attention to him "Yes?" The boy seemed lost in thought so she insisted "Darling is there anything I can help you with ?" it wasn't menacing enough to trigger Regina's protective instincts, but it should have been menacing enough for a 10 year old. Well, if that 10 year old wasn't Henry...

The boy smiled shyly "well since you asked... can you turn into a dragon? I only ever seen you in human form." Maleficent was momentarily speechless, but the same could not be said of Regina "Henry Daniel! Is that a thing to ask a guest?!" in the Enchanted Forest that would be considered very rude, but here, well, he didn't have a way of knowing that.

Before she could apologize to Mal, Henry defended " She is not a guest guest.. she is a friend isn't she?" Maleficent would never admit, it but it touched her that Henry though of her like that, she didn't exactly have many friends and wasn't used to someone wanting to befriend her.

She actually smiled "Well Regina, I supposed your child is right, I did ask." The smiled didn't escape Regina, although she did not mention it, she making a mental note of starting to teach her son more about the social etiquette of other realms, in hindsight there have never been any time for that before, still she huffed "That may be so Henry, but that is not something you should ask dear. You didn't know that but now you do" it was Henry's turn to huff, just like his mother, Maleficent thought, and stood by his case "I don't see what the big deal is... I mean she is almost family since you were together in the Enchanted Forest" they both blushed furiously simultaneously asking "Who told you that?!" the boy shrugged "Lily did. She said it was funny that you two had history in the Enchanted Forest, and that she and Ma had history here in the States.", he looked puzzled for a moment "I didn't get what was so funny about it." he even had made hand quotes when saying _history_.

Regina looked like she was going to have a stroke, so Mal changed the subject as quick as possible, making a mental note of murdering her daughter before Regina did. She turned to the boy "I think we are getting off topic. Now tell me have you ever seen a live dragon?" Henry shook is head _no_ and she proceeded "I do not mind showing you. But it can be quite scary, even the saviour thought so when she... Well, I'm quite an imposing figure, if I do say myself".

Regina still couldn't believe the interaction in front of her but Maleficent turned to her "Well darling, this does is part of what our project is about... Shall we go outside? I would just hate to break the coffee table" Regina just smirked, knowing that the dragon would break the whole house if it was indoors. Her son took her by the hand to the back yard while telling Maleficent all the other creatures that he had seen. Scary as they may be, none of them as close to a dragon of Maleficent's kind.

Once outside Regina put a spell on the place, so nothing could be seen or heard outside her backyard - the last they needed was someone panicking about another creature wrecking havoc. She stood behind her son whispering to him, "It is quite a sight dear. If it scares you in the least, you tell me. It's natural and it's okay" She always made sure her son knew that it was okay to have fear, given her own personal trauma. Henry, however, just smiled enjoying his mother's hands on his shoulders "Okay mom, don't worry." Regina just smiled whispering conspiratorially "It's what mother's do, little Prince" although she had complete faith that Mal would never hurt her child, like she couldn't ever bring herself to hurt Lily despite her previous remarks... She was still fuming about that.

Mal let them have their moment before distancing herself, as much as possible, and asking one last time "Henry are you ready?" He vigorously nodded towards her, even squaring his shoulders a bit, and the dragon couldn't help to think that, for a small human spawn, he looked cute.

She summoned the dragon within, feeling the all familiar magic envelope her, it had been so long since she last transformed. The change in perspective in her vision confirmed her transformation as soon as she opened her eyes.

And to her surprise, the child didn't even flinch. She took a brief flight to stretch her wings and feel the wind around her, she couldn't help but scream in delight enthralled in her freedom. After a while she came back down landing as delicately as her gigantic form allowed, she saw the look of nostalgia in Regina's eyes, and the boy... just looked at her amazed.

She turned her head upward, so as to avoid damage, and screamed once again breathing fire out. She turned to look at them again, smoke still exhaling from her nostrils. To her surprise the boy couldn't take his eyes off her, he slowly approached her, under mama bear's watchful gaze, until he was right in front of her, she lowered her head to meet his eyes, and he tentatively touched her nose, almost petting her. She was staring right in his eyes when his face broke into a bright smile and he uttered "you are... Magnificent!".

She let him walk around her, see her claws and wings, when suddenly a shout brought them back to reality "Holly shit, its back!" Emma had just arrived, and seeing no one she went out back into the protected area stumbling her sight on the dragon.

Regina rose her hands to both calm and freeze, if necessary, her wife "Emma it's okay! Everything is alright!" and as soon as she heard her voice, Emma knew there was no danger. She was just shocked, but Regina quickly approached her. At the exact same time as Regina had first reacted, Henry had opened his arms and shouted "It's okay ma! Don't hurt her" the dragon was mesmerized, not only had he not feared her, here stood this puny little human spawn, arms outstretched protecting the colossal dragon behind him. She swiftly changed herself back, so as to not pose a threat. She certainly had gained a new admiration for the boy, blood be damned, he was truly and undoubtedly Regina's son!

She collected herself, put a hand on Henry's shoulder to alert him she had changed, so there was no need to protect the dragon anymore from the big bad sheriff she thought wryly, "Please excuse my appearance Emma, it must have been unexpected." The saviour collected herself "Unexpected is an understatement! I hadn't seen you like that since..." they both winced and she continued "Never mind" she said with an uneasy smile. Regina was explaining to her that Henry had requested to see a real dragon and she had put on a spell to avoid causing relaxed more and more under her wife's voice until she was genuinely smiling

"And I thought my afternoon had been interesting" she joked, now with her wife and their son in her arms, all was well in the world.

Maleficent just smiled at her friend's well deserved little family and turned to Regina "Well I think the secret is up! We should finally show them the project and my new job!" Regina smiled "Yes you are right"

Almost at the edge of the central garden, there was a huge house on which a discrete sign said _**Storybrook's Therian Society**_ Regina started explaining as they entered "The idea started when we were discussing Mal's attempts at teaching Lily how to be a dragon", Maleficent continued "Although she was living in a world without magic, our separation forced her to repress unknowingly the dragon in her, specially because I wasn't there to teach her. It's different for shape-shifters, without our forms we always feel incomplete, and I... was not there to help her through it" she got a sad look in her eyes, so Regina promptly picked up "Which reminded me that since he return of magic and the two curses, there are many people in Lily's situation! And others still carry the trauma of life in their other form in the Enchanted Forest. So we thought Mal could become a counselor" Henry smiled at the dragon "So you are going to help people like Ruby?" the dragon actually smiled "Yes. I want to teach them to accept themselves fully, to help them live and control whatever form they have. And to end the stigma it carried back home, many people didn't accept and even forced themselves into exile because they feared what they were and they weren't taught how to control it. It was one of the reason all this had to be a secret in the first place" the next voice was Emma's "Mal that is awesome!" The dragon smiled proudly "We even made an agreement with Archie for joint counseling. And he will also become a member himself."

They showed them the house, the outdoor area with a paddock for first forays in other shapes and even a pond and pool for those who were aquatic.

Later that night while Regina was tucking Henry in bed, he asked "Mom, having _history_ mean like you dated right?" Regina was crimson red, "Yes Henry it does. But it was all long ago, okay? Your mother and I love each other very much. Does it bother you though?" She really wanted to know but he just smiled "Duh you guys are true loves! You are meant to be together. You just didn't know it then. Its good that neither of you were alone while you waited" Regina frowned "what for?" Henry just laughed "For each other! True loves don't need to be the first, but they are always the last!" Regina held back tears of joy, she had wrecked herself so much trying to compute the existence of Daniel and later Mal and now Emma... When in a single sentence her child put it all in place, she liked this ten year old philosophy "besides it was super cool that your girlfriend was a real dragon!" they both laughed and he sighed "I knew it, that was what _history_ meant! Why can grownups say what they mean?" She smiled ruffling his hair "I don't know my little prince but life would be much easier. But you told Mal earlier...How did you know?" he smiled he had been unsure but it was a gut feeling, it made sense with the rest, "I didn't want to say in front of Mal, but ma always acts weird when you two meet. Like you acted when Lily came back, or before you got together the way you acted when ma and Ruby would hang out." Regina was mortified, was she really that transparent to her son? "You are very perceptive my little prince, now sleep" they shared a hug and she kissed the top of his head.

Back in her room she was hugged by her wife "I am so proud of you" Regina smiled and teased her "Oh hush, you are just happy there is no more need for Mal and I to meet as much" Emma just gave a look that said _busted_ "Hey, but I do am proud of you" they were laying in bed when Emma asked "Sometimes I kinda wonder a little why you stay with me" Regina just smiled "Then you just consult me or our son for the answer", "Which is?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow and Regina solemnly replied "Duh! We're True Loves"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers and author's notes on the first chapter**

 **Author's note:** I am taking longer to start writing Maleficent love interests but I wanted to give a little context first. I would also like to ask you guys your sincere opinion, since this is Swanqueen but will focus a lot on Maleficent, her friendship with Regina etc... Is this something you are interested in? I worry that this might be a bit misleading – should I change the title?

 _ **A Happy Ending for a Dragon**_

Regina and Emma entered Grannies for lunch, spotting Mal at one of the tables with with Lily who quickly ducked her head as soon as she saw Regina. Emma tried not to laugh... Yes, she was mad that Lily had been so forward to Henry, but she was sure Maleficent had already given her a piece of her mind and the look her wife had plastered on would put murder to shame.

They approached the dragons and Regina and Mal greeted each other with what Emma had baptized a darling-dear... "Oh Darling!", "Hello dear!" Before anything else could be said Mal eyed her daughter who promptly said "I'm sorry 'bout Henry" and even sorrier that Henry snitched thought the younger dragon to herself, but Regina leaned over all threat (and seduction on Emma's opinion) "Now dear, let's try it again... this time with feeling" Lily's jaw dropped, the witch couldn't read her mind could she? She dared a look at her mother who just gave her a

you-got-yourself-into-it-you-get-yourself-out look before turning and chatting to Emma.

In a semi-shaking voice Lily managed to blurt "I am very sorry mayor Mills it won't happen again I didn't know the kid knew what it meant" it was so fast Emma had lost herself mid-apology but Regina seemed satisfied ending the subject with "You better hope so dear" that actually made the young woman gulp. Leave it to the former evil queen to intimidate dragons...

They sat for a while discussing how things were going with the society. It was going to be word of mouth for now, but both Lucas were already on board and they would help spread the word. Mal wanted to have different training schedules depending on the type, at least for novices so there wouldn't be wolves chasing ducks or anything of the sort.

When the conversation was ending Lily excused herself to go to the bathroom and Mal turned to Emma "Won't you be a darling and go settle the tab?", "Hey, why me?" She asked teasingly "well darling since you stabbed me under a library, the least you could do is buy me lunch" Regina was about to interject when she saw her wife erupt in laughter "Well Mal, I guess you are right" and she got up to pay Granny and also take the opportunity to have a chat with Ruby regarding Operation Cupid.

Before Regina could open her mouth Maleficent raised her hand "I just wanted to have a word in private darling. The next lunch is on me" that brought a smile to Regina "Go on..." the dragon took a deep breath "I wanted to ask your permission to make Henry an honorary member of the society" Regina just looked at her so she continued " Your son is a natural with creatures. I mean you saw him with me...And its a skill very few possess" she looked at Regina "C'mon, you have to know that this dull knight in shinning armor thing is just a phase. He must be destined for far greater things" Regina looked thoughtfully "I won't push him if he doesn't want to, but I won't forbid him either... It's true, it's an amazing skill. However," her look meant business "Not a word about Henry's great potential to my mother!" Maleficent agreed "It wouldn't be my place and I know you had a terrible experience. But I must say darling, Cora being Cora, she probably already knows... the woman is a lot of things but blind isn't one of them" they cut their conversation short when they saw Lily arrive.

Regina got up to where Emma and Ruby were talking excitedly suspiciously hushing when they saw her approach "Miss Lucas don't forget our appointment this evening" Ruby smiled "wouldn't dream of it Regina!" and with that the couple exited Grannies and Regina explained Mal's proposal once they were out of earshot.

They kissed before heading their separate ways with Emma reminding her "Oh don't forget tonight is the family dinner, do you want me to pick something when I get off work?"Regina cringed "Some ricotta cheese, and the strongest sedative you can get" at her wife stern but amused look she corrected "oh, just the cheese dear".

Emma got home, placed the cheese on the fridge and picked up a thick slice of carrot to munch on.

The office door was open so she peeked, and there was Regina with her mother and Ruby. "I knew magic was a bad idea.." she was saying "Nonsense dear.. We just didn't count on the effects on new materials" Cora countered, Ruby just watched the interaction, this particular topic should be discussed only among the witches. She motioned for Emma to sit beside her. Regina acquiesced "Well, then, all the spells to be used have to be tested first on every material that did not exist in the other realm" Cora agreed "That sounds fair"," this way will be sure to avoid another.. " a very undignified snort erupted at the recollection of their description of Charming's attack "Incident." She was amazed her mother hadn't reprimanded her, but when she looked Cora was clutching her sides trying to hold back laughter but when both Ruby and Emma started she couldn't hold any longer and joined in. Regina couldn't remember ever seeing her mother laugh like that, she was still not used to the version of Cora that had a heart.

A question suddenly sprung to Emma's mind "If you didn't have silicon or rubber what did people use to.." and the other three women just looked at her carrot slice "Oh my god! Gross!" the three women just laughed and Regina was the first to compose herself "Dear, to be honest, cucumbers were much more popular" Emma was really disgusted "why not wood?", "Oh and risk getting splinters all up in y'er lady-bits... that was the option for most people, the wealthy could get some made of ivory" Ruby explained, "Cold as hell" Cora added "Mother!" but Cora just teased her "Surely Regina you know I am telling the truth" which made the evil queen turn beet red. Emma mentally stored the idea of Regina pleasuring herself with ivory for those lonely shifts at the station.

They ended their meeting since Regina would have to start making dinner soon. She invited Ruby to stay for dinner but she politely declined "I have to go back. Granny is a bit on edge because she has her first appointment with Mal tomorrow" Emma frowned " I never knew that Granny could turn too.." Ruby smiled "She never wanted anyone to know. She always repressed the wolf tightly. Things weren't easy on my day, but for her generation..it was awful. There was a supposed cure from the fairies, but even before my generation there had been so many accidents that it was stopped going to them altogether" Regina and Cora shared a knowing look.

But Ruby smiled "Anyway she will have her first appointment tomorrow during the day, Maleficent figures it will be best to try for the first time outside of Wolf'sTime since she hasn't done it for years" Cora was the first to speak " I am sure she will be alright. She couldn't be in better hands than Maleficent" assuring the young woman. Emma found herself oddly jealous... strange as it was she kind of wanted her mother-in-law's approval. Cora probably would consider Maleficent worthier of Regina, she shut down her line of thought as soon as it came. Better not go down that green eyed monster road.

After Ruby left, Henry and Emma went about setting the table, while Regina was in the kitchen starting to cook the meal, with Cora helping her, the older woman had started to try her hand at cooking, and would often turn to her daughter for tips and recipes. Henry had rushed into the kitchen to get the cloth napkins and turned jumping at the opportunity to finally tell Cora "I saw my first dragon today grandma" Cora smiled indulging him "oh really? What kind?" , " I am not sure... whatever Maleficent is. She is awesome!" Cora just kept looking at him dumbfounded as he proceeded to tell his tale in every detail of how the dragon looked when it flied around and spit fire.

Regina grew pale. She suddenly couldn't breath, how could she forget to tell Henry not to say a word to Cora! She had always hoped that he would be safe from her, given that as she always placed so much importance of bloodlines that he would be nothing but a Charming. She hoped that if anything, he would be just a pawn to be used to manipulate her into doing her mother's bidding... But what if she believed him to have power? What if she tried to.. She was interrupted by her son's hand on her arm "Mom are you okay?" Cora eyed her daughter with interest "Oh it's nothing dear" she said smiling to him, doing her best to calm him without raising her mother's suspicion.

The child did not look convinced but Cora jumped in "Henry, you know that I wasn't very good to your mother", "Yeah but you didn't have a heart. Now you do." Everything was so simple to him the innocence of a child with a wisdom beyond his years.. "Well that may be. But it doesn't change what I did,and some scars take long to close. May I have a moment with your mother?"

Henry looked to Regina who just smiled and said "It's alright dear, just go help Emma okay?" He smiled at her and took off, napkins in hand.

Alone in the kitchen Cora decided to open up to her daughter "Regina, I know I haven't yet earned your trust. And, you do have more than good reason to suspect me" she took a deep breath "But I swear to you upon my heart, may it be turned to dust, that I do not wish Henry Daniel harm. I have know long enough dear, that this boy is special, while I wasn't aware of that particular skill, I mean, we both know that the knight thing is just a phase..." If it weren't for her nervousness Regina would have rolled her eyes at the deja vu...

" Well even if you don't believe me for now, you must believe I have no desire to take down a whole town, specially for a child that has the protection of a dragon... From what he told me he must have been pretty close, and for Maleficent not to squish him... she must have liked the boy" Cora resumed helping Regina with dinner "And while I would love to have our magic tradition passed down to my grandson. I promise you I won't impose it on him." Both got caught by the use of the word, Cora for saying it out loud, and Regina for her having said it at all... Did her mother really recognized her son as her own?

Cora smiled again "You know? He might take after your father. He had a nack himself for it, although he never developed it. He gave it up in favor of other affairs, and plus, there was no one to teach him at the time" Regina smiled thinking that her son might take something after her daddy "I wish he had met him" she found herself saying "He would certainly approve of him" Cora added.

At that moment Emma entered the kitchen "Is everything okay?" Cora smirked elbowing her daughter playfully "and there's another thing he would approve of". Regina wasn't sure if she was ever going to get used to this version of her mother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers** in the first chapter

 **Author's note:** this one is a wee bit longer to introduce the first amorous candidate for Maleficent. A special thank you for those who reviewed, followed and favorited this story

A Happy End for a Dragon

Family dinner consisted in having Snow, Charming, Cora and Gold over for dinner. A suggestion Archie had made to allow Henry to bond with his eclectic family. One of these days Regina was going to smash that well meaning bug.

The Charmings were the first to arrive and greeted Cora still a bit uneasily, specially Snow. Henry was quickly fished out of his room by his mothers in order to help keep conversation on common ground.

Soon the door bell rang again and Regina opened the door to her former mentor and stepfather "I brought wine" said Gold extending his bag "Thank god!" Regina sighed, Gold choices were always perfect in taste and plentiful in quantity.

He got in, found a place to put down his cane and before he knew it he was already being hugged by his grandson. It still took some getting used to but he liked it.

There was always an unofficial rounding of the troops before the games begun. A few minutes where the Charmings and Emma stood talking quietly in one area, and Mills-Gold in another, with Henry circulating diplomatically between both groups. Emma, Snow and David were with Henry in the living room, while he showed David some new games he had gotten. Charming was fascinated with video games, but was yet to admit to Snow he wanted a console of his own.

In the kitchen, Cora and Regina were putting the finishing touches on dinner, while Gold opened one of the bottles of wine, serving himself and Regina a copious amount of pre-game libations (of which David often partook when Snow wasn't watching).

"It's almost time to join the heroes" Gold joked "Oh c'mon don't you start" Cora chided and Regina smiled "We will never be part of the heroes like Regina here," Cora teased "but retired evil will more than suffice" Regina smiled at the thought, it did was how she still saw herself. "With the rising number of retired villains here, might as well change the name from Storybrooke to Evil Florida" Regina couldn't resist laughing.

Gold was just taking a sip from his glass, while Cora and Regina discussed how to better test the spells with Regina adding "Well at least Charming won't be attacked again by raging plastic phallus" In a very undignified, un-Dark One moment Gold spluttered his glass laughing "I thought you said you were going to tell him" Regina said to her mother "I meant to dear.. I was going to.." Cora actually blushed, Gold suddenly grabbed one of the opened bottles, his own glass and an extra for Charming "If ever a man needed a drink..." he said still laughing under his breath as he exited the kitchen.

Dinner followed a usual routine, the wine was brought usually either by Charming or Gold, Cora made the appetizers, Regina the main course, and Snow the dessert.

Conversation was made as civil as possible with topics going from recipes, the weather and Henry's endeavors which lead to the following conversation "Oh and it was super cool I saw Maleficent and she was my first, just like mom!" The whole room froze except from Cora and Emma who were laughing hysterically, Snow especially, looked like she was going to have a heart attack and Regina blushed furiously adding quickly "Dragon! first dragon!" Making Charming sigh in relief, Snow gain back some color and Gold exchange an amused look with his former disciple, refilling her wine glass.

Henry looked puzzled for a moment "Of course! What else would it be?" Cora and Emma had both regained they bearings and quickly cut in "Of course Henry. It just seeing a Dragon like Maleficent at your age is quite a feat", "Yeah kid. She can be quite imposing and you weren't afraid least bit". Dinner continue without further mishaps with Cora and Emma exchanging a few amused looks each time they recalled everyone else's face.

As they were about to go to bed Emma tried to ask nonchalantly "Regina what are dragons like, as partners?" Regina turned her neck so fast if was comical "I beg your pardon Miss Swan?" oh brother red alert!

" I mean... are they monogamous? Do they live with their mates?" Regina eyebrow rose "Do you mean all dragons in general or just Mal?!" she huffed "Frankly Emma..." the sheriff raise her hands defensively "No! I mean... It just that its not a creature I am familiar with and I was curious." her look said that's-my-story-and-I'm-sticking-to-it. Regina's look on the other hand was more oh-I'll-tell-you-where-you-can-stick-it-alright. "But erm... since I suppose Mal was the only dragon you dated maybe you could give her as an example" Smooth Swan... Regina just raised an eyebrow "who is to say she was the only?" at her wife's distressed look she just ended up confirming "Actually she was" she really is becoming too soft lately, Regina mused to herself. "Emma you can't think of things like that. Animal-folk, therians, mythfolk etcetera. They are part human too. And with humanity comes complexity. There may be a few traits but mostly people are just unique in their way".

She wondered why her wife looked so dejected by that answer so she tried a different approach "Dear, forget dragons for a moment and lets considered something you are more familiar with.. like wolves, for example" Emma looked up to her still confused "Eugenia and Red are both werewolves yet they have very different and distinct personalities" she saw her wife smirk slightly so she continued "Take Ruby for example... how much is she like a regular wolf? Or even dog?" Emma just raised an eyebrow at her, but Regina kept making her point " She is loyal to a fault. Has a certain pack mentality...But, for instants, wolves are very monogamous and I think Ruby only ever even grasped the concept when she meet Belle." Emma would like to defend her friend out of habit but it was true... Ruby never was as easy as some people though she was, but she was the definition of a player until she got involved with Belle. It was one of the things Granny was thankful for, that she was finally settling down.

Emma looked a little like their son when he was deep in thought, but she then gave a soft smile "I see your point 'Gina." Regina got close and hugged her wife "And as I am sure I have said before Miss Swan. Mal and I where in a very specific set of circumstances at the time, we both were too focused on our own issues... so it probably made things a little different" Emma sighed... no luck. She and Ruby would just have to cast a wider net.

Ruby and Emma were hunched over the table on one of the booths going about their plan "So did you get any intel?" Emma cringed remembering "No.." Ruby laughed "Do I even want to know?" Emma shook her head no "Did you make an ass of yourself, and made her think it was still you stupid insecurity regarding Mal?" Emma just blushed furiously and Ruby smirked "Nice going Swan" Emma tried to change subject "Hey focus here... So have you any ideas?" Ruby shrugged "a few, but I will take a while to get all the contacts" Granny was about to shout to Ruby, when she spotted Regina coming in and, to their amazement, rushed over to talk to her, they couldn't only make out Regina's assurances that it would all be well. Ruby and Emma approached them since everything was ready for them to close hours ago, and all the early morning orders had been compulsory made to go, with Granny shoving people out and Ruby saying "sorry" and handing a coupon for another day.

As soon as they got to them they could hear the interaction "Anyway, just in case, you swear to me you'll do me in, if push comes to shove!" It dawned on them what Granny was asking of Regina "Gran! Really! The only thing that will happen is you finding the joys of chasing your tail" Emma had to hold her laughter when Granny just clipped Ruby in the ear "Ouch! Dammit Gran! Relax will ya?!", "Mind yer business pup!" Regina looked sympathetically to Ruby and turned to the elder Lucas "Ruby is right. There is no need to worry. However if it makes you feel any better, if necessity should arise, which it certainly won't, I won't let you harm anyone" Granny seemed a bit more reassured.

" Tell you what" Emma said "We will just get somethings done, get Henry, and we will meet you there" Granny's eyes got wide a the mention of the child but Regina just smirked "Mal is going to have a talk with him. Plus more incentive for me, if anything goes awry" which oddly calmed the old woman, Regina sighed "Why does everyone cone to me when they want a hitman.. there's also Gold you know..." they all laughed but Granny said "Because you were always more merciful and you know it. Specially for our kind" and then actually she hugged Regina!

Emma and Ruby just traded a confused look...

Emma came back from the station after making sure that Mulan and David had all they needed for the morning. Regina and Henry meet her by the park and they walked together to the Society. Regina had taken a day off, to keep an eye on their son.

When they arrived, they used the key Regina had to the side gate.

They could see the paddock from a distance, where a huge wolf that looked just like Ruby ran wild, although as they approached they could see the wolf looked older, with specks of gray and white on its fur.

Maleficent waved at them leaning on one side of the paddock, and Henry trotted off to join her. Emma and Regina approached Ruby "I take it all is well?" Regina asked smiling, Ruby's grin was brighter than the sun "Yeah! Mal helped her transform because its not Wolfs Time but" she let out a laugh " The old woman can run! I might have trouble keeping up on her first full moon"

They all smiled at the elated wolf that ran to its hearts desire.

Then once she calmed Mal entered the paddock with Henry in tow. The wolf saw the boy, and froze. Henry on the other hand, just looked in admiration, and took a careful step forward under Mal's watchful gaze, and stretched his hand so the wolf could sniff him. In about 15minutes Henry was calmly petting the wolf and talking to it.

After a while Henry joined his mother's to give the elder Lucas and Maleficent privacy so she could change her back and they could talk. Regina and Emma hugged Henry tight.

"Nice going kid!" It was Emma's first time watching her son interact with a creature from beginning to end. "That was amazing Henry!" Ruby said surprised.

Soon they saw Mal and Granny approaching, the old woman had a beautiful smile on her face and looked far from the constantly frazzled look she sported on her daily basis. "Wow I don't think I ever saw your grandmother that happy!" Emma commented "She finally got to scratch her tail again" Ruby said laughing, and after the confused look she got from Emma and Henry, explained quickly "Hey I am serious! As humans its the only counterpart we don't have! Tail-bones are only a remnant of what once was.. so while humans we don't have tails but we feel them anyway like a missing limb or something...I spend almost as much time grooming over my tail as I spend running every WolfsTime" Emma wasn't sure she had been given too much information or not.. But before she could say something Mal and Granny had joined the group. "Not bad old woman!" Ruby teased "Watch it pup!" Granny replied with a smile still plastered on.

Mal turned to Henry "Darling, since you are so good with creatures I would like to offer you a honorary membership to the society. You could help out as human contact and develop your natural ability. Would you like that?" Henry was beside himself with joy "Yes! Awesome!" but quickly remember turning to his mothers "I mean.. can I?" Emma and Regina pretended to exchange a look and before they could said anything he quickly added, raising his right hand, " I promise school will come first and I always do homework!" Maleficent mockingly raised her right hand too "And I promise he will lose his membership if it even so much as becomes an issue" Regina laughed "Well I don't see why not then".

Suddenly a new voice joined in "Well, I see you are ready to join the girl scouts Mal" they turned to see Ursula "Darling! I didn't hear you crawling in..." the dragon responded in kind.

Ursula smiled greeting the rest of them and looking to Henry "so, young man, you've come to see the creatures?", "Actually darling he is the new Society's Human Liaison" Mal said and Henry look very proud.

Ursula looked thoughtfully at him "Isn't he a bit young? To be amongst us?" she summoned her tentacles at the end of her sentence, looking quite impressed when the boy didn't even flinch. "Darling he is comfortable around dragons, you in some places are an entrée" Mal joked, patting Henry's back. Ursula pretended to be offended "I would sure like to see your dragon survive my waters" she said with a just a hint of flirtation.

Maleficent explained that she had enlisted Ursula to help with aquatic beings, specially for the first forays at sea.

They bid they farewells and left the two witches mock bickering. "What was that about?" Emma asked Regina, as soon as Henry was out of earshot, Regina smiled "Oh, Fire and Water, those two have always been at it since I've known them. One of those relationships that seems to always be almost ready to take the final step... God knows Ursula always thrives to get Mal's attention. But Mal always had other obsessions on her mind, and then there was a certain mermaid fiasco..."

Emma smiled, Regina made it all sound so normal. One plus for the list, Emma thought, she had to tell Ruby.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers :** Still in the first chapter if no one stole them...

 **Author's note:** Enter our second contestant for Mal's heart

A Happy end for a Dragon

Emma and Mulan entered the busy diner were Regina and Henry were already sitting at a table with Maleficent and Lily. The younger dragon's eyes seemed to linger a bit too much on the warrior as Regina noticed.

They approached the table when suddenly something jumped from Mulan' shoulder right into the table and spoke directly to Maleficent "Well hello beautiful, I am the mighty Mushu, the powerful dragon of the East. The Guardian Beast of the Rising Sun. And also, do a mean karaoke."

Maleficent simply raised an annoyed eyebrow at it. Exchanging a quick look with Regina that said darling-don't-you-dare getting a oh-you-are-so-not-going-to-live-this-down-dear.

Emma to her credit tried to diffuse the situation "Mushu here is visiting Mulan" to which the small dragon added dramatically "I hadn't seen her since she joined some group in the Forest! They grow up so fast..." he was sniffling and Mulan blushed muttering something quietly in mandarin.

Ruby had approached the table "Hey Mulan, where is your ancestor" she stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted the red dragon, looking at it,then at Maleficent, then at Emma. So, okay she had convinced Mulan to invite her dragon ancestor over, it had never occurred to her to ask about size...it really should be implied in the dragon part... She mouthed an "How was I supposed to know?!" to Emma who was shooting daggers at her, while everyone else was still distracted by the dragon.

Maleficent looked still totally annoyed at the amorous tiny thing, Regina thought it was priceless...

Lily however was the first to speak "Mulan, I just can't believe you are related to a lizard!" the comment as derogatory as possible "He is my ancestor's spirit" she defended meekly.

"Hey! What lizard?! I am a mighty dragon of the Rising Sun!" Then, turning winking with all the charm he could muster to Maleficent "You know, size is completely overrated" Regina had to hold on to the table to stop herself from laughing at the appalled look on Mal's face.

Unfortunately, Lily still wouldn't leave it alone "We are dragons. You are nothing but a glorified asian iguana! Look at your size! What destruction are you capable of?!" Mushu looked dejected for a moment and the whole table fell silent...

"I bet you are the stealthiest of dragons!" Henry said looking at the red dragon, Mushu's eyes lit up instantly "The stealthiest of all!", "You are a real dragon and yet I bet you could sneak on your enemies without them knowing before it was too late!" Henry continued.

Maleficent looked amused at his antics, further confirming the boy's true calling. Ruby sighed in relief, Mulan looked at Henry in pure gratitude and Emma and Regina exchanged proud parent smiles.

Mushu smiled at Henry "You can bet that boy! I have a few good stories I could tell you. That is, if you are brave enough" he jumped to his shoulder "I like your style kid".

Meanwhile Hook and Tinkerbelle had entered the dinner to get lunch, they greeted them and Tink noticed Mushu " You know, I would love to draw you one day. You would make an awesome tattoo".

They agreed that Henry and Mushu would go to Tink's shop so he could model and then Henry would show him around until the end of Mulan's shift. "And no getting a tattoo for yourself kid!" Emma warned making everyone look a her "Gee, I always thought that sort of warning would come from Regina" Ruby said, Regina just smiled sweetly while Henry and Tink looked to each other and the boy clarified "Neither of us has a death wish..", "Yeah somethings go without saying" Tink added.

Lily got up next, grumbling under her breath, turning to Mulan before leaving "You look nothing like your ancestor" she said coyly before snapping "With that puny thing as a mentor, it's a wonder you survived the army" she left hurriedly before Mulan could reply.

Ruby patted Mulan comfortingly "don't pay attention to that" before leaving to tend to other tables. Emma kissed her wife and got up putting an arm around the warrior "C'mon lets go do our work" they left with Mulan complaining she didn't understand what was going on.

As soon as everyone was well out of earshot Regina burst out laughing while Mal glared at her.

Gold was in his shop, minding his own business and looking at inventory when an almost imperceptible flapping noise caught his attention. He muttered to himself but, try as he might, he could not get to the source.

Suddenly the unidentified source crashed into a cupboard making itself know. Gold could not believe his eyes when he saw a pink silicon dong with matching wings! He caught himself in time to avoid using magic inside his own shop, and so, armed with a fly-swatter he charged against the intruder "Bloody blasted thing!" he swatted around furiously but to no avail.

He chased, pounced on a table, but the thing kept evading his strikes "Do you know who you are messing with?! You just made yourself a powerful enemy!" He pointed the fly-swatter menacingly at the enchanted object.

He was just about to corner it,when the bell ran announcing a visitor.

It was Ashley's former stepmother "Mr Gold, how do you do?" She greeted in her usual over polite affected voice, the imp stared powerless, while the cursed pink demon hovered just above his costumers head. "I... cannot... should not...complain. How about you madam?" The woman huffed completely oblivious to the foreign object over her head, " I was wondering if, by chance, you have a sea green brooch." The man still couldn't take his eyes of the flying thing which had apparently taken an interest in the woman's strange updoo.

Gold tried to stall as best as he could "I have some jewelry I can check", "I would be so very much obliged! It is a family heirloom you see.." out of the corner of his eye he could she Cora approaching with a butterfly net and in a swift dash apprehended the thing. The movement caught the woman by surprise and she turned to see Cora, with her hands behind her back. "Maybe its best if I look for it dear... You know how men are. One asks for sea green, just for them to rummage through hundreds of shades of teal" she quickly slipped behind the counter and expertly found the brooch "Indeed" the woman said surprised. Cora smiled "I will leave you to do business with my husband, but if there any other such items you may want, I will be right in the back-room" and with that she existed smuggling her enchanted prey into the back-room leaving a very flustered Gold to deal his usual business.

Regina was working from her home office this afternoon. It was getting close to dinner time, so she crossed to the living room to ask her son what he wanted to eat "Mom may we have pizza?" He asked from the couch where he was playing video games, when a second voice joined "Yeah mom, can we have pizza?"

She turned to see Mushu playing video games with Henry. "Since when did we get an additional ancestor?" She inquired which made them pause mid-play. Henry entered full diplomat mode "Uh.. mom..you see... Mulan is working late and, you know, he has nowhere to go... So I though he might wait here with us."

Regina quirked an eyebrow "How about Fa Mulan's house?", "But he will be all alone there!" Henry defended while Mushu did his very best impression of a puppy dog look, suddenly as the though came to his mind, he added sincerely "She just doesn't seem to need me anymore" Regina sighed "Fine he can stay for dinner, but.." the doorbell interrupted her thus saving Mushu and Henry.

She opened the door to find a fuming Gold and her mother. "Yes?", Gold just said very calm and collected "This. Has. To. Stop" only to suddenly fall into a full blown rant "I run a respectable pawn shop! I was the true Dark One! I have a reputation to uphold!" Regina looked at her mother "What now?","Well dear, you see... Belladonna and Lily-of-the-valley apparently give them wings" Cora replied matter of factly. "Oh." was all Regina could say.

"Look here, one thing is having this.. business.. and making the potions in the back of the shop, but in this experimental phase, it is just not possible!" Gold said under his wife's glare "It could interfere with the magical objects in the shop! There's no telling what could happen. It's too unpredictable" He defended.

He did have a point "You can use the shed in the back of our yard, if that is acceptable mother" Cora smiled "Its more than acceptable dear thank you" with that settled, they left and Regina texted her wife "Dear, dinner will be pizza. Please inform your deputy to pick up her ancestor at our house when you are both done".

 **A/N: There are still three eligible bachelors for Maleficent left. Please let me know if you think any of them is the perfect match! I had an idea for who I would chose but know I am having second thoughts. So, if you guys have a favorite do tell.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers :** Still in the first chapter if no one stole them...also don't own the Beatles and the only lonely heart is my own so.. shoo don't sue.

 **Author's note:** number 3 of the Maleficent lonely hearts club

A Happy end for a Dragon

Regina and Katherine were having their usual weekly lunch date. They had been talking about Zelena, whom the other woman was getting quite fond of, and her upcoming visit to Storybrooke, then Kath changed the subject "So... how are things with your dragon friend?" Katharine was truly friends with Regina and she had come to get along quite well with the Evil Queen's sister, but she always was a little uneasy with the ever intimidating Maleficent, although they did socialize via Regina.

"Oh the usual trouble with her daughter... dragons live longer so they mature later. However she has been having some interesting courtships" she said laughing making Kath smile "Yes I have heard about the little dragon at the dinner" she then tried to add a bit more nonchalantly "and I heard through the grapevine that Ursula has been quite invested in the Society" Regina quirked her brow and looked intently at her friend "What?" Kath defended "The woman shouldn't stay single forever. It's simply not fair." adding "I sure wouldn't mind having that dragon guard my treasure..." Regina's jaw dropped to the floor "Kathrine!" making her friend laugh "What? She sure guarded yours back in the other realm...You made quite the pair. You were like frienemies with benefits or something" the former queen blushed and her friend smiled "Besides all the good girls and boys of the Enchanted Forest secretly crushed on either her, you or both! And, well, I have come to think of you more like a sister" Regina's heart almost melted but she composed herself "Well then, I suppose things with Fredrick have ran its course?" Katherine just smiled softly "I think he is finally coming to terms with his interest in Gaston... I can't say I mind it much, we were always more good friends than anything else". Regina looked thoughtful for a second "What is it with that man lately..."

Katherine laughed "Every guy is going gay for Gaston!", "Well not everyone one...", "Alright with the exception of Gold, Charming and Hook" Katherine conceded "Actually Katherine, I have on good authority that, once upon a time, it was Gaston who went gay for Hook" Regina confided, Kath could not believe it "Really?!" Regina laughed "Dear you know what they used to say about pirates.. they go port and starboard.", they both laughed, " And according to Emma, Tinkerbelle thinks it's hot" Kath laughed "Oh, thank heavens we are out of that Forest! But back to your sexy sinister friend... What is she like?" Regina just rolled her eyes amused. At the rate people kept asking her, she might as well write a book.

Maleficent was siting in a chair outside in the back yard, a beautiful swan swam in the pond. It was peaceful,tranquil. Was...

"You do know Odette won't drown if you turn your back five seconds" Ursula's voice rang. "Darling!" she drawled, "You are late." The sea witch approached and moved to take the chair beside her "Do mind Dr Hopper, darling" Ursula looked down to see a cricket on the chair and unceremoniously tilted it down so it slid to the ground "Shoo good doctor. Go find a leaf to chirp on".

Sitting on the chair under Mal's reproachful yet amused glare she simply stated "You are spending too much time with the human witch and her supposed saviour! I didn't even crush him, plus I was nice to him" she sounded absolutely pleased with herself. Mal laughed, maybe this whole _try-to-be-good-and-play-nice_ was contagious... "So... No child to babysit today" Ursula teased, Mal smirked "If I did not know you darling, I would think you were jealous", "Of Regina's little spawn? Don't make me laugh!" Ursula dismissed a bit too quickly "Darling, the little spawn, as you call him, has potential, not to mention Regina's spirit" she added smirking "Yes, with the added gracelessness of the saviour" the sea witch shot. Mal seemed to considered it "I would agree he takes after both his mothers" her thoughts returned to her own child, how much truly did Lilith take after her? How much influence did her absence truly have?

Ursula noticed she was losing the dragon's attention, no, that wouldn't do... "Anyway, I heard you are being courted by some kind of rat...how is that going?" Mal snapped from her thoughts, dammit that's why she used to destroy little towns, putrid gossip dens, the lot of them. "You have been misinformed darling. Don't you have a mermaid to mute or something?"

Oh yesss...the threat, the bite, the grace, not to mention that hint of seduction... In one word, the fire was back in the dragon she knew so well. "Who me? What harm would I do to those poor unfortunate souls? Specially now that I am a good and honest woman aiding dumb creatures to swim" they both laughed at that.

"The secret of your kindness and honesty are safe with me darling. You know I never even told Regina how old you truly are" the dragon winked at Ursula "Careful honey, very few know that information who are still alive. You might well be the last" Ursula replied with just a tinge of malice "I will have you know that I only grow younger. Besides, you are still older than me by a few", "Oh by a couple" Mal retorted "Don't you dare, you glorified lizard" Ursula's eyes were twinkling with mischief.

They would go on to spend yet another afternoon bickering, water and fire, with Ursula occasional flirting one step forward, another one back, like the waves of her waters upon the shore. Maleficent would indulge her without, however, ever revealing a single card of her own flirting game.

Mulan was walking down the street doing her usual round, the day was so slow not even the Lost Boys were up to anything... She thought about Mushu, she had missed him so much yet, she sort of had outgrown him, she was no longer the young girl that need help passing as an army recruit. She could tell that it sort of hurt him a little. She was so grateful to Henry for spending some time with him and keeping an eye on her over impulsive ancestor. She was so distracted by these thoughts she bumped right into someone knocking them down.

"Hey watch it! Oh Mulan...What THE HELL" Darn what had she ever done to the almighty gods?! Of all the people to bump into, it had to be Lily. She extended her arm to help her up "I sincerely apologize. I did not see you th.." but she could even finish "Oh, so what am I to you? Completely invisible?!" She had lingered in the warrior's arms when she got up, but suddenly pushed her away while still very much in her personal space.

Emma and Ruby were at the dinner during the wolf's break, going over their list.

Emma sighed scratching her head "Well so much for Mushu..." she crossed the name off, "Yeah" Ruby said dejected, "But I think we can add Ursula" Ruby looked up "Oh?!" Emma shrugged "Long story, but Regina seems to think there might be something there..."

They looked at their miserably short list. "They don't necessarily need to be all dragons" Ruby mused, "I guess... But it has to be someone she can relate" Emma added, "You mean someone who won't be scared shitless" Ruby laughed, "Hey! LANGUAGE" Granny yelled from the counter. They kept staring lost back and forth between "What if" and "No!".

"Do you think another villain might be a bad influence?" Emma wondered aloud, "Nah, she's her own woman! Though it could be a problem for Lily" Ruby answered and then suggested "How about Archie?" Emma's eyes widened "Archie?! The man can barely keep a hold on Pongo! Besides isn't he a cricket?" , "So what?" Ruby countered "Give the bug some credit, besides, he survived giving therapy to your wifey" Emma smiled "Yeah, that he did" scribbling Archie's name into the list.

"How 'bout Cruella?" Granny chimed in "NO!" came from both women in unison "Alright! Gee it was just a suggestion" Granny sulked.

Suddenly, Ruby looked outside noticing the commotion "Emma you better go save your deputy..." making the sheriff look "Oh what now?!" getting up to rush outside "Saviour, save!" Ruby said pointing and laughing. She nodded to herself seeing Lily through the window "That girl needs someone to give her a few tips." Apparently not everything was nature, even with dragons.

Emma got home and plopped herself on the couch "Good grief", in less than five minutes Regina was entering the house "Rough day sheriff?" she said with her ever present hint of seduction "Sorta.." Regina smiled "Don't tell me, Leroy is getting faster?" Making her wife laugh "Oh I'm not sure about that... Its just this Mulan and Lily thing is getting so out of hand. Your friend's daughter is making my deputy miserable " .

Regina chuckled earning herself a glare "Hey not funny..." she said with mock offense, Regina just kept smiling "Oh, it _kinda_ is..." She got up to change and get a start on dinner "Specially since you and Mulan both seem to be as expert in dealing with women as our son. And he is still debating if girls are as gross as his friends say".

Emma sighed getting up to get changed, check on their son and set the table, sometimes she didn't get what her wife was at.

 **Author's note: Poor Mulan... There are somethings Lily just doesn't take after her mother ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers :** Still in the first chapter if no one stole them...Don't own anything or anyone, no dwarves, characters or dragons.

 **Author's note:** Just in case anyone cares/ wonders or noticed I use both "Lilith" and "Lilly" when referring to Maleficent's daughter. Maleficent always refers to her daughter as "Lilith" since it was the name she had chosen for her and how she "sees" her. Regina refers to her as "Lilith" when speaking with Mal but will refer to her as "Lilly" with other characters specially with Emma since its "who" Emma knew her as.

 **Author's** **(not so serious)** **note:** Mushu to the rescue! Also, a word of advice from Cora: never trust a negligee to be left unguarded

A Happy end for a Dragon

It was a lovely Saturday, Regina had decided to tend to her beautiful garden, after tending to her beloved tree, which held precedence over all other plants and most humans, of course. She was debating herself with a particularly tenacious weed when she heard her mother shout "Stop that negligee!". She turned in time to see her mother chasing after a garment that flew sexily suspended in the air.

Regina weighed her options, she could help stop it...but were would be the fun in that? This was way more entertaining. She even saw the exact moment Cora calmed enough to remind herself she had magic, come to a screeching halt and stop the flying garment.

Regina just quirked her eyebrow at her mother "Somethings just can't wait to get out of the closet.." , "Oh ,you would know dear" Cora chided then just promptly summarized "Polyester does not work with mermaid scales" Regina just huffed "Polyester does not work with anything".

Ruby was at home, thankfully she had gotten saturday morning off.

Granny and her had spent the night running as wolves to prepare for the elder Lucas first Wolfstime in ages. Her grandmother was so happy and exhilarated she had given her the morning off. That meant she could spend wonderful, lazy morning in bed with Belle.

She had just logged on her laptop to check her e-mail when she saw a notification from the online store. Her eyes bulged out at the number of pre-orders! She had to tell Cora and Regina.

"What's up Wolfie?" Belle said re-entering the bedroom clad in nothing but a t-shirt and panties... Well, delivering the news to the witches could wait. They were used to being rich anyway. She noticed another message in her inbox "Oh you know? Zelena will be coming to visit next week" Belle looked menacingly to Ruby "As long as she's the only visit from Floozy-ville" Red smiled "You are never going to let that go are you?" Belle smiled evilly "Oh Wolfie.. Never!"

Emma entered the dinner with Henry to meet with her parents for coffee and to catch up. Henry spotted Mal and rushed over. Maleficent was as usual with her daughter, who sat sulking. Nothing new there... Apparently, the absence of Regina made the young dragon confident enough to have a go at Henry. "Hey I thought Mulan had trespassed her rat, have you lost it o something?"

Henry raised an eyebrow, much like his mother, making both Emma and Mal smile and then blush quickly when their eyes met.

"He is an ancestor" he said pointedly "And he is with Mulan today" that seemed to make Lily even more upset "Whatever. Useless thing", Henry didn't like her tone "He is not useless, he is a dragon!" , "There are rats bigger than that! Of course he is useless!", "He is not!", "Is too!" It went on for a while, until Mal and Emma exchanged a _Regina-doesn't-really-need-to-know_ look and they both redirected their respective offspring, Henry to go greet Snow who had just arrived, and Lily to go pay the tab.

The older dragon caught Emma's strange look directed at Lily and explained "Dragons live a very long life, so they take longer to mature... That is why, at the moment, it may feel like your age difference is bigger than it once was." Emma smiled at Mal "Its weird. And this coming from someone who is as old as her own parents..." they shared a smile and the sheriff continued "I knew her so long ago. So much has changed, and yet sometimes she acts like she is closer in age to Henry" Mal nodded "Adolescence last much longer in dragons, and it is complicated for shape-shifters, they remain more immature than expected".

She saw the glint in Emma's eyes and added "Yes maybe that's why we are almost extinct", Emma laughed "I believe you are improving your jokes!", "Careful darling" Mal warned with no malice whatsoever.

Emma took the opportunity to ask before joining her parents "She seems to have some problem with Mulan... She is giving her a really hard time" Maleficent hadn't noticed anything, with so much work to do lately and other concerns regarding her daughter "I can't say I noticed, but I apologize. She is having a hard time dealing with her own inner dragon, which is expected for someone who is learning for the first time so late, but I believe she takes it personally".

They bid their goodbyes as Lily returned to the table and Emma went to sit with her parents and son.

After they left the dinner, Snow took a deep breath and David seemed to get automatically uncomfortable. "Emma I was wondering if you and Regina.." before she could even finish Charming bid a quick goodbye "Honey loved to see you, outside of work I mean, I have to go back to the station and wrap up my shift" and bolted away.

Emma though this couldn't be good and took a deep breath of her own, "Well what I was going to ask was..." Snow effortlessly picked up her momentum, "Now that everything seems to have settled down for a while now, have you and Regina considered having more kids?" , "What the hell?!" was all Emma could say, Snow sighed "You know? Your father was sure, you would say something like that." Where was a drunk Leroy to act as a distraction when you needed him...

At the society Mal was teaching her daughter, Henry sat with Mushu away from the main training arena, since Lilly was not an easy dragon and it would be dangerous. However, Mal wanted him to see how difficult creatures could be, and well, her daughter was a fine example.

The transformation was smooth enough, with Lilly turning quite quickly, but it was easy to see that moving around in such a large body wasn't even near flawless, specially flight. It reminded Henry of a chicken, but he held back his laughter, just because Lily was a bit of a bully didn't mean he had to be.

Mushu sat beside him sipping soda and keeping mostly to himself "See why bigger ain't always better kid?" Henry just nodded his agreement.

Then came breathing fire which Lily simply couldn't do "Lilith focus" Maleficent said patiently and the dragon huffed and grunted something that had Mushu tsking and the older dragon warning "Careful darling, just because I am your mother, it doesn't mean that my patience is limitless".

Lily saw Mushu and Henry watching, she hated practicing with an audience and Mal had indulged her so far. It upset her that they were seeing her fail. There was a little smoke coming out of her nostrils at the thought. It was the most she had ever managed to do so far.

Suddenly an idea came to Mushu "Hold my drink kid" and before Henry could say anything the small dragon had sprinted off straight into the training arena. He yelled loudly to Lilly "Hey! Look at the almighty dragon! Can't even light a match" producing a small flame of his own.

The dragon screamed and turned to chase him, but he was too small and quick, even an experienced large dragon would have trouble catching up. He seemed to be everywhere at once "Need some help from the Fire Rat?" He cooed summoning effortlessly yet another flame.

Lilly was livid! She looked at him and just wanted him gone! She wanted him to burn! At the thought she breathed out her very first flame, without even noticing. Mushu dodged it quickly running around like a noisy little target. He did it once or twice again, just until the young dragon was tired, then hopped on her nose teasingly "You did it kid! Congratulations!" loving the perplexed look on the other dragon.

He jumped beside Maleficent. "You are indeed a very brave dragon. If not a bit reckless" she said, Mushu just smiled "Oh I have experience with teenagers" he winked, Mal smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek "Be as it may, thank you". She went to approach her daughter who had turned back to human form.

Mushu hopped on Henry's shoulder saying dreamily "Lets go kid , our work here is done," Henry just smiled and rolled his eyes.

Maleficent had just finished speaking to her daughter, congratulating her on finally making fire, and telling to go inside and get something to sooth her throat, she would need it before her human form got used to the fire.

She was just finishing tidying the arena up for the next lesson, when a chirp and a puff of smoke alerted her she was not alone "Dr Hopper how do you do? I hadn't seen you" the man looked sheepishly at her "I am sorry to intrude. My form is not very noticeable" there was a small awkward silence before he continued "Sometimes things can be overwhelming... Specially while reconnecting relationships," the look on Mal's face wasn't enough to deter him "if Lily wants to, I could talk to her. And to you of course, in my professional capacity or just as a friend" the soft blush on his cheeks suggested that ,maybe, he might enjoy being more than friends, but he was too much of a gentleman to broach the subject.

Mal gave him a soft smile "Thank you doctor. I won't make any promises but I will take your offer into consideration" , he smiled kindly to her "Take as long as you need" and something in his demeanor told Mal that he actually meant it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers :** In the first chapter. No canon whatsoever, and my own screwy storyline\timeline etcetera.. Don't own anything or anyone, writing all in pure fun and no profit.

 **Author's note:** when I thought about this I didn't expect it to be so long 8 chapters and going for me is amazing. The Muse and the plot bunny are pleased.

 **Author's** **(not so serious)** **note:** I am loving this bachelorette like thing for Mal. I would say Ursula is the current front runner but you never know... So if you have a favorite let me know! Not sure when Mal will figure out who has been plotting against her single status.

A Happy end for a Dragon

Emma and Regina we upstairs enjoying some quiet adult time now that their son had a saturday afternoon ocupation. They could hear the eye roll that accompanied "Moms I'm home!" as in _its- wonderful-you-are-true-loves-but-I-_ _don't-scar-me-for-life_ , they smiled at each other, and heard him mutter something and fire up his console "Mom, can we have cocoa?", Emma eyed Regina "We?" Regina smiled "Oh, didn't you know dear? We won ourselves an ancestor" and reluctantly got up to do one of her favorite activities, spoil her little prince.

They hadn't yet completly decended the stairs when Henry started to tell them the AWESOME tale of fire dragon Mushu teaching Lily to use fire.

Emma laughed and Regina couldn't even begin to imagine it, specially when, much to Mushu's embarasment, Henry said that Mal had been so impressed, she had kissed him on his cheek "Henry!" Mushu said blushing "A gentleman never tells" and to that Regina had to laugh as soon as they left to continue their game.

Regina sighed looking at the way her soon intereacted with the dragon. Before she noticed she had started "Do you think that Henry would like a ba.." but caught herself just in time before uttering _baby-brother_ .. Now what? A baby dragon? A dog? An ancestor? She had never talked to Emma about more kids, she didn't know if she wanted them. Hell, she wasn't even sure she herself wanted more.

There was never time to even think about it! This lack of bad guys was becoming a problem...

Emma just stared at her. Could Regina be about to say what she was thinking? Was she just imagining things due to Snow's trauma inducing talk? Did Regina want to have more kids? Was it a possibility? She had never thought about it before, they were so busy protecting the city and they were both women and she doubted Regina would ever trust an adoption agency ever again...

Up until her mother's very embarassing talk it had never even crossed her mind that well nothing here was truly ever impossible.

There was a small stalemate so Emma encouraged "That Henry would like what?" She wasn't opening up her game if her queen wasn't as well. Regina's mind was in overdrive or else she would never used such a poor excuse "if he would like ba-ked potatoes for dinner" she cringed as soon as she said it. Potatoes? Really? Regina Mills, The Evil Queen! Ruler of Kingdoms, Destroyer of Countless Villages could not, ap the spur of the moment think beyond baked potatoes... This was a painful new low her evil side reminded her.

Emma caught on, but she would take any exit right now before having this conversation "Oh. Yeah, I think he would love if you to got anything in the oven" she blushed furiously "I mean when you bake! We both do!"

They were both about to die when Mushu returned with his empty cup "Why don't you stay for dinner?!" They both said at the same time. "Oh geez you guys are so nice" Mushu said smiling oblivious "Now what is this oven thing I have been hearing about?", "I'll call Mulan and invite her too!" Emma said bolting out the kitchen in true Charming style.

The week passed by quickly without further incidents. Ruby had showed Regina and Cora the number of orders, and the witches were completly amazed. Who would have though a sleepy little town could be so..kinky for lack of a better word.

Regina had arranged for a small get toghether to welcome her sister, first the villain rendez-vous, which consisted of herself, Mal and Katherine, who Zelena had named their honorary villian since she got along so well with them. Ursula was more reclusive and basically only ever took interest in Maleficent so she always declined her invitation but made a point of being invited. Afterwards, there would be dinner with family and friends, meaning nearly everyone. It was always held at Regina's since it was the only place they could all fit.

Ever since their conversation, Regina had begun to notice Kath's subtle interest in Mal.

Had she heard from her? Would she be somewhere? It amused her to no end, this crush her friend had. She wondered why she never noticed it before, it seemed so obvious now that she knew.

The doorbell on Mifflin rang, and as soon as Regina opened the door came the mock accusatory "Evil witch!" , "Wicked hag!" she retorted hugging her sister. It was so odd for both of them to be a family, but they both loved it. Emma to Regina's delight also adored her sister-in-law, but she had decided to meet them later to give the sisters time to catch up alone.

"How is mother?" Zelena inquired "Actually she's in the shed" Regina answered making her older sister laugh "Gina! We had agree that, if it ever come to that we would lock her toghether!" their joint laughther was soon interrupted "I can hear you dears" Cora apeared out of nowhere "It warms a mother's heart when her daughthers are plotting toghether, even if it's against their poor old mother" she teased them.

Henry rushed downstairs "Aut Zelena!" They hugged and talked a little before Cora left to Gold's and Henry left to go to his grandparents, leaving the sisters to catch up before their girl time.

Katherine was the first to arrive, hugging Zelena "Zel! It has been to long!" , "Kathy! How's our honorary witch?" Katherine looked particularly stunning, Regina would bet that it was a little effort for a certain dragon's benefit...

The doorbell ran again and fashionably late, there was Maleficent in all her glory. "Darlings! Hello" she entered Regina's house like she owned the place.

It had always amazed Katherine how both Mal and Regina could dress so conservatively and so provocatively at the same time. Clad in a light grey suit with white shirt and purple vest the dragon was the ethos of power, seduction and elegance.

"Close your mouth, dear" Regina whispered to Katherine making her blush. However, that blush was not nearly as deep as the one elicited by the appreaciative look Mal gave her while taking in her outfit "You look wonderfull darling. Quite ravashing" Kath thought she would swoon.

While Kat and Zelena were catching up, Regina took the oportunity to tease Mal. "So... I saw a dragon rat swooning and sighing because of a kiss.." Mal laughed "Those things arent to be underestimated despite their size. However, I must say he was quite impressive. I have been trying for months to get Lilith to make fire and he managed to both do it and survive it" Regina smiled she had to agree that there was more to the petite dragon than met the eye "You seem to be becoming very popular dear. Please be kind with Katherine, she might be a little infatuated with you" Regina warned her playfully, "What is it with everyone lately? Can't a woman be single?!" Regina just laughed "Well when you've got it, you've got it.. And dear, we both know you've always had it!" Regina said smiling, she would be very glad for Mal to find the kind of happiness she had found herself. Although, she might worry for Katherine's sake if it ever led to anything. Her friend was far too sweet to handle a dragon. Well she had never imagined Princess Abigal ever being able to be friends with the Evil queen so...

Maleficent strategicaly decided on a change of subject "Your saviour came to talk to me about Lilith" Regina couldn't believe it "Would it have anything to do with Mulan?", "So, you know what this is about? I was completly oblivious that somwthing was wrong" Regina just laughed "Nothing is wrong. As I could gather, it's just that Lilith lacks her mother's style when it comes to flirting" Mal looked like she was going to have a heart attack "My daughther fancies the woman warrior?!" It took all her power not to laugh, Regina knew (all too well) that neither gender or ocupation, were a problem. The problem was her recently found baby girl liking someone at all. She felt bad for Mulan, Mal might be as well be the mother in law from hell... Dragon's can't stand anyone taking their babies. So an idea came to mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers :** Yes, you will find themin the first chapter. Completly off canon, I do pick and chose from the timeline thank you very much! Don't own anything or anyone, not even Marlene or her songs.

 **Author's note:** Things are always so much more fun when you give the Evil Queen a sister and bring her to visit. Am I right?

 **Author's** **shameless plea** **:** review, review.. tell me your thoughts, who do you like best for winner of dragon bachelorette? Do you have any other character in mind for "The" List?

A Happy End for a Dragon

Family and friends had gathered to welcome Zelena.

Gold and Cora were the first to arrive, followed closely by Katherine and the Charmings. The doorbell rang to anounce Ruby, Belle and Granny.

Emma and Zelena opened the door, to find Belle and Ruby quietly bickering trying their hardest not to be noticed by the elder Lucas. Granny hugged Zelena smiled looking at the girl's direction "Trouble in paradise with just a click of heels..." The three of them laughed, Belle would ,aparently ,always hold a grudge against OZ, well at one of it inhabitants at least.

"I spy something green" Ruby teased Zelena, "Hey Ruby! Dorothy asked me to send you her deepest regards" the wolf's face suddenly grew pale as Belle stomped inside to were Granny was chatting with Snow.

Zelena put and arm around Ruby and another around Emma "Oh lass, don't put that puppy face, I'll fix it! I just wanted to have a little chat with you guys. How is the plan to set the old dragon up?! I already put my old contacts at work.." she smiled wickedly, and it was Emma's time to grow a paler shade "You told her?!" she questioned Ruby but before she could answer Zelena explained "Oh dear, she did more than that! She enlisted me! We are getting that dragon hitched!"

Ruby tried to defend "C'mon Em.. its not like she will tell Regina!" Zelena just winked at Emma "Were would be the fun in that? Little sis would probably just try to stop us. Sometimes Gina is no fun"

They were interrupted by yet another ring at the door and in came a very shy Mulan and over social Mushu. The little red dragon said hello to everyone hopping from pkace to place, stopping to kiss Regina's hand and finally land on Henry's shoulder "Henry my man!" The boy just smiled affectionatly at his antics.

The final guests to arrive were Maleficent and Lily. "Darling!", "Dear!" Regina replied before snatching the dragon to her side. She had planned this oportunity with Mal so the dragon could see Mulan and see for herself her daughther's interest in the warrior.

Regina personally hated to interfere, and it was always fun to see the dragon run amok, but... s

She was her wife's deputy and friend, she was Henry's new friend's relative yada yada... So best she survives Mal, besides she wasn't even sure herself if warrior woman reciprocated the young dragon's feelings...She loved her wife but courting matters were not her forte.. and in a way she loved her all the more fo it!

Lily was quick to finder her own space to casually mope around, always circlying in the viciny of where a certain warrior was, and occasionally going to Henry's side, when she was sure no one was watching. She had to give him credit, he was usually less boring than the rest.

Mulan avoided being alone as soon as she saw Lily arrive. She would tag mostly with Snow and Charming, she talked to Belle about translating some books she had found in the library that Regina had deemed to be non-magic related. She was waiting for Emma and Ruby to separate from Zelena, she did not know the woman that well, and they seemed engrossed in some topic.

She briefly dared a look a Lily. The woman was beautiful and possessed all the other elements connected to fire: passion, impulsiveness, instability... Mulan felt like a moth that was deeply aware of its own fate... "Dragons! Makes a woman wonder..." Katherine said, standing by her side, and clinking her glass of white wine with Mulan's drink "Cheers to us lousy mortals" she said downing the rest. The warrior was beyond embaressed, was her attraction that obvious?

Regina and Mal were closer to the study gossiping "I am getting tired of invinting that glorified octopus for her not to show up" Regina deadpaned "Darling, you know what she is like. Either the full center of attention or no attention at all...just let her brood on her cave. She has always been like that since I have known her" then Mal added smiling "Besides, its probably for the best... I mean how many of us can be toghether in one room without being considered criminal conspiracy?" They both started to laugh. Regina eyed her sister with her wife and Ruby "I probably should worry about that..." Mal just raised an eyebrow, but her attention suddenly turned to Mulan and Katherine "The warrior seems shy. Having meet her ancestor I would have never guessed" , " Oh, she's the strong silent type. Honor code and all" Regina added smirking when she saw Mal make a face "Honorable? Uh..." Regina laughed "On the plus side, dear, any intentions she might have for Lilith are bound to be just as honorable" Maleficent sighed, well that was almost reassuring. "Darling, how hard is it to find deputies around here?" , "Don't you dare" Regina said goodnaturedly "You used to be fun." she sighed dramatically "Well better than any Lost Boy... But I do look forward to the day your own child starts noticing potential mates, lets see how you take it then" she smiled at Regina who literaly shivered in disgust at the thought, her little prince...

Henry was on the couch with Gold, who was watching him play race cars "Slow down lad!" , "Granpa this isn't for real!" Rumple was intrigued and a bit dizzy at the game.

Like Regina, he had quickly realized that these boxes were not like enchanted mirrors, they just played stories.. little jester or bard boxes if you will. So interest faded quickly.

But he had never seen anyone play a game... it was eerie. He held tightly on to his cane as if holding on for the ride.

Regina was in the corner, watching amused, her former mentor and her son interact. "That young man is quite something!" Cora said joining her, "Yes indeed he is" she smiled proudly "He has a wonderful way of showing two clumsy villians the gist of being grandparents...I am sure we will be much better prepared for when the next one comes along" she said winking at Regina "Mother!" The former queen Zelena was quick to jump in and save her sister from their mother, holding her by the arm and chatting her away mouthing "you owe me.." to Regina who simply nodded her head in agreement.

Zelena had gone up a few steps of the stairs to address everyone. "Thank you all for receiving me so well. I don't know yet how long I will stay but this town has started to feel like home" Cora's eyes shone at the prospect of maybe getting both her daughthers close in the near future. Belle muttered something under her breath about Oz and women.. and the rest just waited for her to continue speaking "I must thank my sister Regina and Emma for their hospitality. I am sure to have a wonderful time here" it took all Emma had, plus a suspicious look from her wife, not to gulp... She still managed a half glare at Ruby, who pretended not to notice. "And of course , I must thank my lovely nephew Henry for keeping things wicked when I am gone so this town does not die out of boredom" she exchanged a smile with Henry, it had become a private joke of theirs to _keep it wicked_.

"Alas... as the wicked witch, keeping in accordance with the name..I challange my very oooold bothering on geriatric, friend Maleficent to grace us with her dazzling singing"

Everyone just stared at the dragon, very few people knew the dragon could sing... Mal glared at Zelena, she could kill her for that, but suddendly everyone was cheering her on.

So, with grace, poise and no way out... She tiped her fedora to the side and adjusted her light purple tie. Zelena magicked the instrumentals onto the stereo and soon music filled the room.

After a few steps Mal turned and started in a deep sexy voice "See those shoulders broad and glorious, see that smile, that smile notorious! You can bet your life the man's in the navyyy" everyone was in rapt attention at the show. Not a single person looked away, eyes glued to the enchantress singing while she decended the stairs and walked around without missing a tune. "But when he says I love you Betty" she eyed Katherine directly standing in front of her "to some poor kid who's name is Jesse, you can bet your life the man's in the navyy" Kath literally had to discretly hold on to furniture before her legs gave out. That dragon woman was going to give her an heart attack sooner or later.

A round of applause erupted from the crowd with Granny yelling "Brava!" and Ruby and Mushu whistling. She even got a stunned "Wow mom!" From her daughther, and that alone might just have saved Zelena's skin. It had been a while since sung Dietrich or anything at all for that matter...

Emma and Regina had barely got to say a word to each other all night. There were longing looks and small touches, here and there, but socializing didn't give much room nor any privacy.

They sat close toghether for dinner but that was almost it.

So after everyone left and the party was over, Regina sent a sleepy Henry upstairs along with her sister, who would be sleeping in the guest bedroom, getting a playfull smile from the witch who saw through her little sister's attempt at getting alone time.

Regina and Emma started to clean up after the party on opposite ends.

Regina was now in the kitchen wrapping left overs, when Emma approached her from behind "Hi stranger, I haven't had a chance to talk to you in a while..." she said teasingly, her wife smirked "Well then stranger..call me Ronnie" and without any more words she swayed her way upstairs in the direction of their bedroom, with a very stunned and aroused wife trotting after her to catch up.

 **I couldn't ressist the thought of Mal playing a little Marlene Dietrich I don't know why ;-) if you don't know this song I urge you to check out "the man's in the navy" by Marlene Dietrich**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers :** In the 1st chapter I am sure you will have no trouble finding them. Timelines and canon are awfully over rated... Don't own anything

 **Author's note:** I know, I know, sorry I haven't updated in soo long! Sometimes it's really you guys reviews that put my inspiration in gear... One more for the conspiracy as Zelena joins the ranks to get the sexiest dragon of storybrook a mate.

A Happy end for a Dragon

Emma woke up tangled in the familiar embrace of her wife. She had sworn never to tell a soul that Regina Mills was a snuggler...she liked her neck where it was thank you very much...

Regina had her in a very possessive koala hug, or an evil panda, Emma thought chuckling to herself, although she refrained from using the 'e' word unless Regina mentioned it first.

She lazily rubbed a hand on the woman's back as she stirred awake. "Well good morning sheriff..." Regina purred "Well, well her majesty is awake" Emma teased and Regina smiled "You're lucky I don't punish insolence this early in the morning" Emma laughed "You are going soft my queen..." Regina grinned "that, and I have a child to wake up and feed" they shared a few soft kisses before getting up. Emma mentioned her plans of hanging out with Zelena and Ruby in the afternoon to which Regina simply sighed smiled "I have a feeling I do not want to know what you are up to.." a feeling which was further confirmed when Emma almost coughed out her coffee.

The morning found Gold at home in his spinning room.

He had turned to spinning when his protegé no longer wanted to be evil, he had turned to spinning when Belle left for that skimpy clad poodle, and he had yet again, turned to spinning when Cora had returned. And now that his wife had decided to open a magic sex shop...Well suffice to say he had enough gold thread to cover the town's clock tower and still have enough left to sell outside the Minotaur's labyrinth.

A sultry laugh came from the door "I remember learning that" Rumple smiled without turning his head "Oh dear...that was once upon a time" Cora managed to, as only Mills women could, hiss and smile at the same time "You better not be calling me old dear" this got the dark one laughing "I wouldn't dream of it dearie" he did love when his wife got her claws out. He turned to look at the red haired beauty that he knew so well. She looked like a goodess, clad in a sinful silk robe.

Cora eyed him lustfully "I was thinking dear, maybe if I showed you something you wouldn't be so..reluctant about the business" a hand seductively went under her robe...and produced the number of pre orders they already had! They didn't call him Gold for nothing.

Mal was in the societie's living room sipping some tea. She had about an hour before an appoitment with a centaur, and had already taught 4 ponies this it didn't stress her, working was finally feeling good.

She felt the presence as soon as she appeared "I hear you made quite a show last night" funny how even her voice had a saline and seawed quality to it Mal thought and drawled "This is why I am not getting an aquarium for this room" she smirked, without turning around, "I am surprised you'd care.. You failed to show up, as always".

Ursula bent over the couch, whispering in her ear "well I was not aware of the entertainment..." Mal could feel the smile brushing briefly against her ear. Ursula straightened and went around to sit on the oposit couch "Did the human witch complain much of my absence?" Mal smiled, it had always been this way between Ursula and Regina. Back then the young queen had sought Ursula's approval as Mal's only friend, and Ursula had always had an almost jealous streak when it came to Regina. Things only wore off on Regina's side as time went by, and the queen no longer needed nor wanted approval from anyone. "Oh was your absence inteded to deprive the dark queen of satisfaction?" She really knew how to irk Ursula...She could see the murderous glint in her eyes, as the sea witch spoke "please, dark was her mother, she is nothing but a child with an atitude! And I was under the impression that her reign had ended long ago" even in her human form Mal could phantom the rattling of her tentacles, usually the only indication she was upset, so she simply conceded "I suppose you are right.. although, queen's/ mayors, knight/saviour and sheriff are all kind of similar... It gives a sense that all has changed ,yet all remains the same" Ursula noded her agreement "ripples on the surface" she muttered.

Both witches felt the same in that moment, like the other was the only lifeline, the inmutable past that maneged to surpass the present. Maybe it was the complimentary quality of their elements that gave them a sense of completness. Mal broke the silence "I don't recall having aquatics scheduled for today" , Ursula shrugged "You don't. This town is simply a bore" it was true, Mal was the only one Ursula had ever wanted to spend time with, but the dragon did not need to know that, in the sea witch's opinion.

With Grannie's as they operational HQ due to Ruby's schedule, the wolf, Emma and now Zelena were going over the list of potential candidates "I ran some old contacts I don't know if they will pan out" the once wicked witch stated thoughtfully, the usual round of names and no's filled the background of the nearly empty dinner.

"How 'bout the Snowqueen?" Granny piped in "NO!"came the resunding answer, leaving Granny to once again mutter about probably knowing the dragon better than them, and with that thought in mind she sighed "Were I just a bit younger I would def..." Ruby quickly interceded "Gran please do not put that idea in my head" Emma just looked mortified and Zelena winked at Granny in agreement "I could totally picture her loosing the purple and getting something green" Emma's eyes widedned "Zelena you want to ah, add your name to the list?" Zelena laughed it off "Oh c'mon she was with my little sister..." she took a dramatic breath "Yet, if it eventually had to come to that, I would gladly sacrifice for my sis'in law's peace of mind" Ruby laughed knowingly and Emma simply muttered "how kind of you".

 **Author's note: next chapter a new suitor will appear... Thank you to all who are still sticking around for this story and do let me know if you have a favorite for Maleficent. I am thinking of starting a poll to see who gets the most votes**


	11. Chapter 11

D **isclamer :** all relevant disclamers can be found on the first chapter. Still not making a prophit of any kind..

 **Author's note:** I deeply appologise for taking so long to update this. The muse was close to filling for divorce … However Maleficent is getting to the end of her very short pacience so maybe we should wrap this up before she torches everyth ing down . Ah, and no dwarves were harmed ...

 **A Happy Ending For a Dragon**

They were just outside the dinner when a tall handsome man approached them "excuse me, could you please direct me to... Zelena! How are you?" the man politely extended his hand and the wicked witch smiled "Ladies meet Smaug!" as a dwarf on the other side of the street ran yelling in fear at the mention of the name … the handsome dragon was mildly annoyed "Frankly, it truly is just a social visit." Unperturbed he carried on "It is a pleasure to meet you ladies" He said with a short nod.

Ruby whispered to Emma "we may have hit the jackpot.. if the scales match the dra.." Emma just elbowed her to shut her up and smiled "Welcome to Storybrooke Smaug".

15 minutes hadn't passed, while they were showing the town to Smaug when Snow came rushing in stopping with a sreeching halt beside her daughther "I got a dwarf alert! Where's the big bad?" They all looked at her quizzically and she defended"What? I'm an honorary dwarf! You know that Ruby!" Ruby just snorted "yeah Snow kinda easy to forget..."

The handsome man turned to Snow and interjected "Well, Iwould assume that if it has anything to do with dwarves, that it concerns me. They... dislike me" Snow looked all flustered "Oh, how could there be anything to dislike..." this time Emma elbowed her own mother "I mean.. I don't see what could possibly be wrong" the man courteusly smiled "I am Smaug" Snow white turned literaly white "You're Smaug! The Smaug?!" He looked sheepishly amused "I am afraid so. But I assure you I mean nobody no harm". Zelena got on his side "Yes dear, he is just visiting little old me"

Maleficent's day had not started in the most pleasant of ways, she had an argument at breaskfast with her daughther while trying to pry about her feelings about the warrior woman...

It didn't go well. Dragons... teenagers (a concepted explained to her by Henry) worst of all teenager dragons!

She was comming from the Society where she managed to have some quiet time alone and refill her coffee before having to deal with humanity - specifically any and all patrons of Grannies and well... all of Storybrook itself!Little did she know what the fates had in store for her that day.

She was strolling down the street when suddenly " so its over now?!" She turned to see Aurora. Heavens she barely spoke to her ever since coming to Storybrook.

Maleficent sighed "what darling? Do elaborate.." the girl simply stood there looking at her as if she was supposed to magically understand her (no pun intended).

Aurora huffed "I mean, are you really over it? Us?" At the appaled look on Mal's face she corrected "erm … are you over me?" The dragon considered for a moment that maybe the sleeping curse may have done some permanent damage. However, before she could interject "I mean, you use to be obsessed" -a deep warning look from the dragon- "I mean, interested in me.. And now you don't even care? I mean, you are looking for suitors, and I don't even cross your mind?! Was I just a curse-crush?!" Thankfully, the tirade gave Maleficent time to compose herself "I beg your pardon darling, I am not looking for anyone. Why everyone in this bloody town seem to think otherwise is beyond me. And as for you... aren't you currently married to some enchanted prince or whatever?" Aurora flushed bright red " Oh.. Yes but that's beside the point!"

Aparently if she had simply ignored the girl back in the day... what a waste of a perfectly good curse! Still Mal couldn't help but pry "I don't recall you being all this interested.." she couldn't help that her tone droped a seductive octave. "I'm... I'm not... I'm happily married,I'll have you know." She was babaling "But, anyway, it would have been nice to have been considered.. we have history.. and that damn movie they have in this world makes one wonder.."

Mal could feel the warning signs of a returning headache.. she suddenly reminded herself why she had put the girl to sleep in the first place, yet uncharacteristically she took pity on the girl "Look darling, I hope your ever after is working for you. My only interest is to live in peace and connect with my daughter"

Aurora looked sorrowful for a moment "I never knew this side of you back in the old world", "back in the old world you wouldn't have cared. Besides I'm not sure I would have it in me myself..." well that was revealing enough, she just turned and kept walking making a mental note to ask Regina what she meant by «that movie», she really didn't pay much interest to televison.

She was almost at the dinner when she ran into the small group giving their visitor a tour. Mal froze. She could not belive it was HIM! "What in the devil's name are you doing here?!"

He turned to look at her "Hello Maleficent I was just visiting and I.. Well... the fact is I was wondering about our.. the egg" Emma went into sheriff mode sensing the undeniable escalation

" Do you guys know each other?" But neither dragon spoke to her both to intent on their standoff.

Emma looked to Zelena who mothed "I didn't know!"

It was Ruby who had the presence of mind to dial Regina, telling her to hurry, making the witch suddenly materialize in a puf of dark purple smoke. She could sense the magic emanating from both dragons and agression, emanating from Mal.

Smaug tried to be civil "Well I always wondered if you ever hatched it.. and when I heard you did well I was too curious" Mal's nostrils flared in anger "dont you dare getting near MY daughther".

Smaug was going to conteract with "Our.." but suddenly Lily's voice broke "what?!" And everyone turned to her and Henry who had both just arrived at the scene, but had clearly been there long enough for the young dragon to realize she was before her father. She was about to rush in anger but was held back by Mulan.

This action spurred Smaug into a rage, "Get away from my daughther or pay with your life" he said as he turned into his full blown dragon form, which even scared Lily, but Mulan held her ground steadly protecting Lily. Suddenly there as an interrumption "I am afraid you will do no such thing" as seemingly out of nowhere an older chinese gentleman materialized in front of Mulan, eerily calm and collected, saying "you shalt not do any harm to my family"

To everyone's suprise Smaug immediatly turned back to human form "Fa Mushu." He even bowed his head "it was been too long" to which the older man aquiesced silently. "I do appologise for loosing my temper" Smaug added.

Mulan couldn't not believe her eyes she had never thought.. well he was her ancestor.. but she had never imagined him in human form.

Suddenly Maleficent disapeared in a cloud of smoke and Lily ran off. Regina turned to Emma with a no nonsense look "you deal with things here. And we will talk at home" Emma visibly gulped as well as her associates in crime. Regina looked then to Henry and without any words the Mills chased after their respective friends to do damage control.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamers:** first chapter people

 **Author's note:** well this is the end – at least for now. Thanks everyone for sticking to this story and for reading and reviewing.

 **A Happy Ending for a Dragon**

Regina did not have to look far, she knew Mal well enough to know where she would be. So she entered the den below the library as it was the closest semblance of a lair that the dragon had.

She found her sitting on a rock looking more defeated than Regina had ever seen her.

She approached with caution "So that was THE Smaug.." she put her arms over Mal's shoulders and Mal just sighed and leaned into her friend "Yes darling, that's right. Lilith's sire.." a lone tear escaped her "I lost her now.. I mean I am terrible at being a mother.. all we do is fight! And now she's got another parent. She is going to leave me".

Regina just hugged her tight "Nonsense dear! It is no news to you that I didn't handle meeting Henry's other parents well... Specially Emma. And I thought my son hated me.. Well I did was both the evil villan and the adoptive mother, worst combination ever..." that brought a small smile to the dragon "How did you two find your way back?" Regina sighed "because, after all is said and done, I was his real mother and he was my real son.. I was too scared of losing him to see that if I had dealt more peacefully with Emma from the start, things wouldn't have derailed so much".

Still, Mal was not convinced "but Henry is so mature. Lilith is just too diferent" Regina laughed "Oh belive me he wasnt all that mature at the time sneaking off and all that..." she sighed "but to be honest none of us were mature about it."

She kissed Maleficent cheek "it will be alright. Just don't do the mistakes I did, and talk to Lilith once you are ready. Besides, maybe Smaug really just wants to meet her" Maleficent returned the hug "thank you darling".

Regina poofed herself out to give her friend and ex-lover some privacy and to rejoin the commotion outside. But first she had a little stop to make...

Henry took just a little longer than his mother to find Lily.

He rushed to her as she looked that something was wrong. "Lily, you okay?", "sure kid why not?!" came the very hoarse yet, still sarcastic reply.

He sat beside her and she didn't move away. "You made fire again?" she coughed "kinda.. I was so angry ...but I think I didn't transform right.. I wanted to fly away"

Henry frowned "why?" tears started spilling free from the young dragon "She is going to send me away! I mean why else would he be here?! And who can blame her?! I am a lousy daughther and I suck at being a dragon!"

Henry tried to soothingly rub her back, the way Regina had always done when he sobbed, so he figured it would help. "Your mom is not gonna let you go! She is your mom"

Lily snorted "what do you know about anything kid?" Henry smiled "trust me, when it comes to parents I'm a speciallist" he nudged her shoulder "Hey I was horrible to my mom. I feel bad just thinking about it now.. but she never stopped loving me. Even when I think I didn't really deserve it" And so Henry proceeded to tell his story to Lily, hoping an adult would find them soon because he wasn't sure he could help her up.

He was just wrapping his story up when Mulan appeared. She had tried to track Lily from the moment she ran.

"Hey" she said awkwardly, and before Lily could refuse any help, Henry chimed in "She is not okay. I don't know if she can walk back" ignoring the death glare he got from Lily.

Mulan gave her a shy smile "is it okay if I help? Everyone is worried" Lily could not belive anyone was worried about her! No one really ever was...This world had taught her that.. But she was too stunned to opose when Mulan picked her up in her arms and started walking back with Henry.

Lily just closed her eyes inhaling Mulan's scent and laid her head against her chest. She still didn't know what to do, but for now, in the warriors arms there was peace.

Maleficent was not alone for long.

Out of nowhere Ursula broke in through the magic barriers surronding the den, "Alright, you drag that gigantic reptile over the sea and leave the rest to me. It will soon be over and we will even have matching purses."

Maleficent got up looking at the sea witch, nothing never really did change, no right no wrong just looking out for each other... And it was with that in mind that she surprised Ursula by kissing her deeply, causing an eruption around them like molten lava and water crashing toghether.

She was still in the witch's arms when she asked "Regina told you how to get here didn't she?" to which Ursula smiled "Eh I knew that woman witch had to be good for something".

Henry, Mulan, Lily and Mushu were at Regina's as Mushu had deduced it was where he could find most of the herbs he needed to make a healing potion for the young dragon.

He could feel Mulan's eyes on him as soon as she entered the kitchen "C'mon girl lets fix your girlfriend" Mulan started to both laugh and cry, it was really him! Just human.

"I never knew you could change shape" her ancestor smiled "Oh a dragon mentor was much cooler for a child. Besides, you had plenty of adults telling you what to do. And I must say I had a lifetime of being human, eternity as a dragon is so much more fun" Mulan just embraced him tight "You are the best dragon, the best human. And certainly the best ancestor anyone could have." Adding quickly "and she is not my girlfriend" , "is too!" Mushu mocked as they went into the living room.

The three witches appeared in a cloud of smoke in the living room, and Lily rushed to her mother "Mom! I love you so much! Please don't send me away" Regina managed to put a hand over Ursula's mouth before the sarcastic remark "she should, you spoiled brat" could come out. Mal had tears in her eyes "Never my sweet Lilith."

There was a huge party at Regina's – and for the first time in the history of all realms – Ursula actually showed up. Maleficent and Lily agreed to visit Smaug regularly, so he did not have to be away from his treasure den – he never felt himself outside of it. He was a guardian dragon after all...

Lily took Archie's offer for some counseling (after Regina confided in her, that even she, had had a few conversations with the bug herself), although she made him promise not to tell a soul. Mulan showed up with the mighty Mushy in his preferred dragon form, she somehow felt she was gaining a family, and even dared a few glances at Lily.

Ruby and Cora were celebrating the first shippments of their orders – they would be rich just with the fairy nuns alone.. Katherine was in a corner by herself looking at Mal, but was elbowed by Zelena "That way you are eying her, makes one go green with envy.. you really are a naughty wicked thing arent you?" Kath was beet red, Fred would never believe her when she told him! Henry managed to organize a race videogame between Granny, Gold and Charming with the elder Lucas surprisingly ahead of the game. Thinker Belle and Hook anounced the upcomming birth of their first born, with Cora and Snow vowing toghether to get at least one more grandchild. Even Belle managed to whisper "We should be next Wolfie" making Ruby spill her drink.

At the end of it all, Emma shooed a sleepy Henry upstairs and she was about to turn off the tv – which was playing Tiara's story- when her wife approached her, she had already berated her enough "Miss Swann I hope now you will finally stay out of trouble" she said with a tinge of playfulness in her voice. Given their histories they were bound to have trust issues but they knew the would work it out. Emma sighed and took her wife's hand "I still don't know how you put up with me Mayor Mills" Regina smiled and looked at Facilier's voodoo scene on the tv "Oh sheriff, it could be so much worse! Imagine if I had ended up with him?" They both burst out laughing, turned the tv off and went to bed.

The End


End file.
